My Bodyguard
by Nathania1721
Summary: [HIATUS] Wonwoo akan mencari kekasihnya sendiri agar tidak dijodohkan. Tapi Bodyguard-nya terlalu tampan. Dan ia juga selalu kesulitan lepas dari Bodyguard tampannya.


**Pairing : Meanie**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **A/N : FF ini buatan kak Aila. Dulu judul ff ini Not My Bodyguard dengan pairing Kihyun. Tapi kak Aila gak lanjutin lagi ff ini. Hanya sampai chapter satu. Dia udah mulai sibuk skripsi. Jadi ff ini di serahin ke gue untuk di lanjutin. Chapter 1 masih ide dari kak Aila. Tapi ada beberapa bagian yang gue hapus dan gue tambahin sesuai pemikiran gue sendiri. Dan untuk seterusnya, gue yang bakal lanjutin kalau memang ada yang mau di lanjut. Jadi jangan heran kalau ada dari kalian yang merasa pernah baca.**

.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah melaju di jalanan kota Gangnam. Tidak lambat juga tidak cepat. Namun mobil berwarna hitam itu tampak tidak stabil. Seperti mobil yang di kendarai pengemudi yang mabuk. Beberapa kali oleng dan hampir menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Jangan belok kanan! Pelankan sedikit kecepatannya kalau sedang menikung."

Pemuda bermata sipit dengan rambut _dark brown_ , duduk dengan sedikit tegang. Di sebelahnya, pemuda manis berambut hitam legam yang tengah fokus pada kemudinya.

"Jangan terlalu ketengah!" teriak pemuda bermata sipit lagi sedikit panik.

"Soonyoung- _ah_ , aku harus dari mana?" sang pengemudi mulai panik. Melihat mobil beruntun di hadapannya membuat tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering.

"Awas mobil! Lebih ke kiri."

"Ini sudah di kiri."

"Jangan terlalu ke kiri. Banyak mobil lewat. Lebih ke kanan!"

"Kiri atau kanan? Kau membuatku bingung."

"Tidak seperti itu juga. Jangan dekat dengan mobil lainnya. Kita di sini bukan untuk menghilangkan nyawa orang lain," ucap Soonyoung dengan jantung berdetak kencang. Salah sedikit saja, bisa di pastikan mereka akan celaka. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar buruk dalam urusan mengendarai mobil.

" _Yak_ , Lee Seokmin! jangan diam saja. Cepat bantu aku!"

Pemuda berhidung mancung yang duduk di belakang membuka sedikit matanya. Sedari tadi ia memilih diam dan menutup mata sipitnya. Terlalu takut melihat cara sahabatnya membawa mobil.

"Aku takut mati. Kau membawa mobil atau mau mengantar nyawa?" tanyanya dengan tubuh hampir kaku.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , belok kanan!" teriak Soonyoung heboh.

"Itu kiri bodoh! Nanti kita bisa benar-benar mati. Jangan terlalu kepinggir nanti—"

Ckiiittt…

Brak…

Tubuh ketiganya terhuyung ke depan. Seokmin yang duduk di bangku belakang, nyaris tersungkur. Soonyoung yang duduk di depan membuka matanya perlahan. Mengelus dada karena mereka tidak benar-benar mati.

"Aku masih hidup," ucap Soonyoung. Merasa lega karena masih bisa menghirup udara. Tidak ada luka apalagi rohnya terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Huweeeek."

Seokmin langsung keluar dari mobil. Perutnya terasa berputar-putar. Mobil melaju tanpa tahu aturan. Berbelok sesuka hati membuat perutnya mual.

"Aku tahu akan selalu seperti ini kalau kau yang membawa mobil. Tapi bodohnya, aku masih mau ikut denganmu," keluh Seokmin masih memegangi perutnya.

"Dua mobilmu belum keluar dari bengkel. Dan sekarang kau mau menambah satu."

Soonyoung hanya mampu mendesah frustasi. Mereka memang tidak mati. Tapi bagian samping mobil sukses mencium pembatas jalan. Goresan yang di hasilkan, tidak bisa di katakan sedikit.

" _Eomma_ benar-benar akan membunuhku," ucap Wonwoo yang masih _shock_ di tempat duduknya. Ia masih mengingat, baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengantarkan mobilnya ke bengkel. Lebih tepatnya mobil-mobil milik ibunya.

"Aku akan bersyukur kalau Jae _ahjumma_ benar-benar membunuhmu. Sayangnya ibumu yang baik hati itu hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu," cibir Soonyoung yang di angguki Seokmin.

"Sialan kau! Teman macam apa menginginkan temannya sendiri mati?" omel Wonwoo. Tapi Soonyoung tidak mengacuhkannya. Hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau mau belajar mengemudi atau belajar merusak mobil?" celetuk Seokmin dari luar sana. Tangannya masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa mual.

"Kalian jangan terus meledekku. Ini semua karena _eomma_ yang tidak pernah mengizinkan aku membawa mobil," bela Wonwoo. Kesal karena terus diledek kedua sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh kalau setiap mobil yang kau bawa berakhir di bengkel."

Wonwoo mendengus sebal. Tapi perkataan Soonyoung dan Seokmin benar adanya. Dua mobil yang disebut Soonyoung itu mobil yang belum keluar dari bengkel. Masih ada mobil yang hancur tanpa bentuk. Tapi beruntung, mereka bertiga belum pernah mengalami mati sesungguhnya.

"Ya sudahlah, kita pulang saja! Biar aku yang membawa mobilmu sampai rumah. Sepertinya mobil ini masih bisa membawa kita sampai rumahmu." Soonyoung langsung mendorong Wonwoo. Menggantikan posisinya sebagai pengemudi.

"Tapi aku turun di gerbang rumahmu saja. Aku pulang naik taxi. Aku tidak tega melihat wajah khawatir Jae _ahjumma_ setiap kau pulang."

"Aku juga," sahut Seokmin sambil memasuki mobil. Tidak ingin di tinggal dan berjalan kaki. Tidak ada uang sepeserpun di sakunya saat ini.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!"

Seokmin dan Soonyoung langsung menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. Raut wajah sahabat manis mereka langsung berubah. Seokmin mengedikkan bahunya mendapat pertanyaan isyarat dari Soonyoung.

"Kenapa, Wonwoo- _ya_?" kali ini Soonyoung bertanya dengan nada lembut. Karena wajah pemuda bermarga Jung itu tampak murung.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya!" kedua pemuda bermata sipit itu mengangguk paham. Mereka mengerti siapa yang Wonwoo maksud.

"Laki-laki yang pernah kita temui di kantor _Eomma_ -mu itu?" tanya Seokmin hanya ingin memastikan.

"Dia terlalu menyebalkan. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengannya. Malam ini sepertinya ada acara makan malam bersama di rumah." Wonwoo terlihat lesu. Sepertinya _mood_ Wonwoo akan langsung memburuk setiap membicarakan laki-laki itu.

"Padahal dia sangat tampan." Celetukan Seokmin mendapat lirikan tajam dari Wonwoo.

Berbicara makan malam, membuat Soonyoung memegangi perutnya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa lapar. "Lalu bagaimana mobil ini?" tanyanya.

"Kita bawa saja. Lagi pula kerusakannya tidak terlalu parah," jawab Wonwoo.

Soonyoung mengiyakan saja. Ia ingin menuntaskan keperluan perutnya. Masalah Wonwoo tidak pulang, ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan. Toh beberapa jam lagi akan ada yang menjemput Wonwoo dengan paksa.

"Karena aku yang membawa, jadi itu terserah padaku membawa ke mana saja," ucap Soonyoung semangat. Wonwoo tidak ambil pusing. Ke mana saja Soonyoung membawanya pergi, ia akan kembali ke rumah.

"Memang kemana?" tanya Seokmin yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Aku lapar!"

Selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang terasa. Ketiganya lebih memilih diam. Menikmati jalanan yang memang tidak pernah sepi. Masih banyak mobil berlalu lalang. Sampai Soonyoung kembali membuka suara.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kau sering pergi dari rumah. Tapi kenapa kau tetap membiarkan alat pendeteksi ini terpasang. Aku tahu kau bisa melepasnya."

"Aku setuju. Karena terlihat sangat konyol. Kita sering pergi jauh. Tapi tetap saja orang suruhan Jae _ahjumma_ menemukan kita," celetuk Seokmin.

Mereka sering kabur ke tempat yang cukup jauh. Hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Atau mencari makanan enak sampai mengikuti balapan liar. Tapi tetap saja orang suruhan ibu Wonwoo bisa mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Aku masih ingin kembali ke rumah dan bertemu _eomma_. Kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku, mereka tetap bisa menemukanmu."

"Walau hanya tinggal jasadmu? _Yak_ , aku sedang mengemudi," teriak Soonyoung saat Wonwoo akan memukulnya. Seokmin yang duduk di belakang melebarkan senyumnya. Ia tidak menampik pendapat Soonyoung. Mungkin suatu saat mereka ditemukan hanya jasad saja. Mengingat banyaknya kegilaan dan hal bahaya yang sering mereka lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong sedikit tergesa menuruni tangga. Matanya bergerak ke seluruh penjuru rumah. " _Ahjussi_ , lihat di mana Wonwoo?"

"Saya tidak melihatnya Nyonya."

Jaejoong berjalan keluar. Berhenti tepat di hadapan orang-orang kepercayaannya. "Kalian melihat Wonwoo?" tanyanya.

Mereka tidak langsung menjawab. Saling pandang. Saling melempar tatapan untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan muda Wonwoo baru saja pergi," jawab salah seorang mereka takut-takut. Meski wanita di hadapan mereka ini sangat cantik dan anggun. Tapi kemarahannya bisa mengalahkan para mafia. Meski tangan lentik itu tidak terlibat secara langsung. Tapi kemarahan Jaejoong juga kemarahan laki-laki berusia enam puluh tahun yang sangat di takuti.

"Baru sepuluh menit yang lalu dia duduk manis. Sekarang sudah menghilang lagi." Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan orang kepercayaannya. Mengingat bagaimana menakutkan dan pintarnya anak manisnya itu.

"Kalian cepat cari Wonwoo! Hari sudah hampir malam. Aku tidak tahu mobil mana lagi yang akan dia hancurkan hari ini." Beberapa orang kepercayaan Jaejoong langsung mengangguk patuh. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghela nafasnya berat.

Bukan mobil yang Jaejoong khawatirkan. Tapi keselamatan anak semata wayangnya. Desahan nafas menandakan betapa frustasinya wanita cantik itu. Telah segala cara ia lakukan agar anaknya kembali seperti dulu. Tapi semuanya sia-sia.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan sosok suaminya. Setiap hari, Jaejoong seolah tidak bisa bernafas lega. Selalu ada ketakutan tentang keselamatan anaknya. Bukan sekali dua kali Wonwoo pulang dalam keadaan terluka. Tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu saat nanti anak tersayangnya pulang tanpa nyawa.

Jaejoong berjalan ke ruang tamu. Memandangi photo suaminya yang terpampang di dinding. " _Yeobo_ , kau lihatlah! _Uri_ Won- _ie_ semakin nakal saja. Semenjak kau tidak ada, Won- _ie_ semakin sering bermain di luar."

Tidak ada buliran bening yang mengalir dari mata indahnya. Mata yang dulu membuat Yunho terpana untuk pertama kalinya. Jaejoong sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis. Karena ia sadar, buah hati mereka yang paling terluka dan butuh kasih sayang.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" pertanyaanya tentu tidak akan pernah terjawab.

"Haruskah aku melakukannya sekarang?" Jaejoong menimbang sejenak. Kembali memikirkan percakapannya dengan ayahnya.

"Haruskah secepat ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Setelah menimbang untuk keselamatan putra satu-satunya. Jaejoong membulatkan keputusannya. "Ya, aku harus melakukannya. Ini demi Wonwoo, anak kita."

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo memasuki rumahnya dengan malas. Sesekali ia menguap. Matanya terasa mengantuk. Di ruang tengah, Jaejoong berdiri dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat Wonwoo tiba di rumah dengan keadaan selamat. Meski ia yakin tidak dengan isi dompet anaknya. Tapi hal itu tidak seberapa. Keselamatan Wonwoo yang paling utama.

" _Eomma_ ingin berbicara Won- _ie_." Tanpa bertanya, Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berseberangan dengan Jaejoong. Matanya terpejam. Tidak ingin melihat wajah cantik ibu-nya yang menatapnya intens.

"Haruskah setiap malam Won- _ie_ di jemput dengan paksa?"

"Tanpa di jemput, aku bisa pulang sendiri _Eomma_." Wonwoo menarik bantal di sampingnya. Meletakkan di dada dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau semakin nakal saja, Won- _ie_? apa tidak bisa sehari saja di rumah? Won- _ie_ tidak bisa tidak membuat _Eomma_ khawatir?"

" _Eomma_ jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya bosan di rumah saja," jawab Wonwoo santai sambil memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya Jaejoong harus terus melatih kesabarannya.

"Bosan di rumah dengan menghancurkan mobil? Membuat diri sendiri terluka? Menimbulkan masalah di sana sini?" Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Yang di katakan Jaejoong memang benar adanya. Tiada hari tanpa masalah yang ia buat.

"Karena Won- _ie_ tidak mau berubah, jadi _Eomma_ terpaksa menikahkan Won- _ie_ dengan calon yang _Eomma_ persiapkan."

" _MWO_!"

Mata Wonwoo yang terpejam langsung membulat horror. Rasa kantuknya menguar begitu saja. Memandang ibu tersayangnya dengan tidak percaya. Dipandang seperti itu, Jaejoong justru membuka majalah di hadapannya.

" _Eomma_ becanda?" tanyanya memastikan. Menikah sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Wonwoo. Yang ia inginkan hanya menikmati kesenangannya di luar.

"Tidak!" pernyataan ibu-nya membuat mulut Wonwoo semakin menganga.

" _Eomma_ sudah pikirkan ini sejak lama."

"Tapi-tapi…kenapa, _Eomma_?"

"Sudah saatnya kau berubah. Dengan menikah kau pasti bisa berubah dewasa."

" _NO_!" tolak Wonwoo cepat.

"Aku tidak mau _Eomma_!"

"Tidak ada penolakan! _Eomma_ sudah pilihkan calon yang tepat."

"Usiaku belum genap dua puluh tahun. Bagaimana mungkin _Eomma_ membiarkanku menikah? Apa _Eomma_ sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia selalu luluh dengan tatapan memelas anak tersayangnya.

" _Eomma_ lakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu. _Eomma_ ingin Won- _ie_ berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab." Wonwoo terdiam. Meski ia nakal, tapi ia tetap menyayangi Jaejoong. Hanya Jaejoong yang selama ini memperhatikannya. Ia tahu ibu-nya itu pasti kesulitan bertindak sebagai ayah dan ibu untuknya.

Matanya melirik photo Yunho yang terpajang di dinding. Kalau masih ada Yunho, Wonwoo pasti sudah berlari kepelukan sang ayah.

"Ini terlalu cepat _Eomma_. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mencintaiku malah menyakitiku?" Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Kalau masalah cinta dan bahagia, Jaejoong bisa menjamin hal itu.

"Baiklah! Tapi mulai detik ini akan ada _bodyguard_ yang menemani kemanapun Won- _ie_ pergi."

Kepala Wonwoo serasa ditimpa batu besar. Pilihan kedua dari Jaejoong juga bukan pilihan yang baik.

"Tapi kenapa harus ada _bodyguard_ , _Eomma_?" Tanya Wonwoo kesal.

" _Eomma_ tidak ingin kejadian dua hari yang lalu terulang lagi. Kalau tidak ada Lee _Ahjussi_ , Won- _ie_ sudah berakhir di rumah sakit."

"Baiklah!" putus Wonwoo pada akhirnya. Dari pada menikah di usia muda, lebih baik Wonwoo memiliki _bodyguard_.

"Aku pastikan dia tidak akan bekerja lebih dari satu bulan," batin Wonwoo sambil menyeringai puas.

"Dan akan _Eomma_ pastikan kau tetap menikah dengan pilihan _Eomma_ ," batin Jaejoong sambil tertawa dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berguling-guling malas di tempat tidurnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Wonwoo lebih memilih tidur. Di depan pintu kamarnya, sudah ada _bodyguard_ yang ditugaskan Jaejoong. Berada di kamar dan pergi bersama _bodyguard_ , ia yakini sama-sama membosankan.

"Aku lapar!" keluhnya.

Merasa tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya, Wonwoo memutuskan keluar. Saat pintu itu terbuka, yang didapatinya seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakain serba hitam. Wonwoo menelisik pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda yang sudah ditentukan menjadi _bodyguard_ -nya.

Pemuda itu memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi. Dadanya tampak sangat bidang. Tidak sepertinya yang terlihat sempit karena tubuhnya yang kurus. Meski ia tinggi, tapi tidak setinggi _bodyguard_ -nya.

Dan tatapan Wonwoo beralih pada wajah _bodyguard_ -nya. Jauh dari kata sangar atau menyeramkan seperti _bodyguard_ pada umumnya. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa cela. Seperti ukiran Tuhan yang begitu sempurna.

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak pantas menjadi _bodyguard_!" ucap Wonwoo. Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia belum menunjukkan kemampuannya. Tapi Wonwoo sudah mengatakan ia tidak pantas.

"Kau terlalu tampan untuk menjadi _bodyguard_." Ucapan Wonwoo yang di ucapkan tanpa sadar, menimbulkan senyuman tipis. Seketika Wonwoo langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku sedang tidak memujimu," elak Wonwoo saat tersadar karena ucapannya. Namun senyum tipis itu masih bisa Wonwoo lihat. Senyum yang terpaksa Wonwoo akui sangat menawan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku ini Tuanmu," lanjutnya sengit.

"Maaf," ucap pemuda itu singkat.

Wonwoo langsung menuju ke dapur. Saat di meja makan, Wonwoo tidak langsung melahap makanannya. Ia merasa risih di ikuti kemanapun.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau menjadi _bodyguard_ atau apapun itu. Tapi saat di rumah, kau tidak perlu mengikutiku. Kau bisa duduk di manapun kau mau. Kalau di rumah, tidak akan ada yang mencelakaiku." Pemuda itu bergeming di tempatnya. Membuat Wonwoo mendengus sebal.

"Ini perintah! Atau aku tidak akan mau makan kalau masih kau ikuti."

Akhirnya pemuda itu memilih menurut. Ia duduk di kursi yang tidak juah dari Wonwoo. _Maid_ yang mendengar omelan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu tuan mudanya tidak tega melihat orang lain terus berdiri dan kelelahan. Tapi cara menyampaikannya tidak pernah semanis wajahnya.

"Oke, mari pikirkan rencana untuk membuat _bodyguard_ tampan itu tidak betah," ucap Wonwoo dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _Arigatougozaimasu_


End file.
